L'impériale et le nordique
by FID
Summary: L'amour n'a pas de frontières. Asgeir et Vittoria en étaient un parfait exemple. Ce couple censé ne jamais exister a su se battre pour s'affirmer et même se marier. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Asgeir et Vittoria sont prêts à tout pour tout que leur union soit non seulement approuvée mais aussi acceptée. Car ce n'est pas simplement un mariage d'affaire mais aussi d'amour.


**Bonjour, bonjour! (Ou bonsoir, selon l'heure qu'il est). Me voila avec un nouveau projet! Elle m'est venue à l'idée alors que je réfléchissais sur les antécédents de la rencontre entre Vittoria Vici et Asgeir Chausseneige pour leur mariage.(Ouep, je suis comme ça, je me casse la tête pour des futilités). Parce que je me suis toujours demandé comment ils ont pu se rencontrer et surtout se marier parce que les parents pourrissent quand même la cérémonie à leur manière (si on ne compte pas l'assassinat bien évidemment). C'est ainsi qu'en me mettant derrière mon écran alors que je ne pensais lister que quelques idées sur l'évolution de leur relation, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écrire toute une petite romance. Et voila le résultat: 5 chapitres et environ 13000 mots. Ceci n'est que le début: la première rencontre.**

* * *

><p><em>Il tenait dans ses bras le cadavre encore tiède de son épouse. Le cœur d'Asgeir se brisa. Il ne vit pas la silhouette de l'assassin disparaitre dans la foule. Il ne voyait pas les gardes partir à sa poursuite, ni un autre membre de la Confrérie Noire venir à l'aide du ne voyait que l'écarlate maculer la robe si pure de sa Vittoria. Demain viendrait le temps de la colère, de la haine et de la soif de vengeance. Mais pour l'instant il se contenta de hurler son désespoir aux divins en tenant fermement le corps de sa bien aimée comme pour tenter de la garder auprès de lui.<em>

Tout avait commencé il y quelques années de cela, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune adulte plein de rêves et d'ambition. Sa part de la fortune familiale était partie dans l'hyromel Roncenoir, faisant de lui l'associé de Maven. L'alcool était devenu l'avenir de la ville.

C'est ainsi que de fil en aiguille, il est devenu l'emblème de l'Hygromel Roncenoir. L'héritier du clan Chausseneige représentait la jeunesse et le dynamisme de l'entreprise. Son charisme, son charme et son sens des affaires étendirent rapidement leur empire dans tout Bordeciel. Maven s'occupait de limiter la concurrence dans l'ombre. Asgeir ne s'en était jamais soucié. Les bénéfices de l'alcool se comptaient en milliers de septims et sa part était bien assez importante. L'argent qu'il avait investi dans la société avait été rapidement remboursé et le clan Chausseneige était devenu l'un des plus puissants de tout l'Est de Bordeciel. Ses parents eux-mêmes utilisèrent une grande partie de cet or pour soutenir la cause d'Ulfric Sombrage. Asgeir savait également que Maven versait une part de ses bénéfices à l'Empire. Le jeune nordique ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à l'ironie de la situation.

Pour sa part, Asgeir prenait la vie au jour le jour. La guerre civile ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Ses parents soutenaient les rebelles et sa sœur avait même rejoint leurs rangs. Quand à lui, il refusait de s'impliquer dans cette guerre. L'hydromel se vendait dans les deux camps et les soldats buvaient avant et après la bataille. Cette guerre n'était rien d'autre qu'une manne de septims.

Evidemment, le nom de son clan et sa nouvelle fortune faisait de lui un jeune homme idéal à marier. Asgeir ne voyait pas quel intérêt il y avait dans le mariage. Une épouse ne servait pas à grand-chose si ce n'était dilapider un argent si durement gagné en chaussures, robes, parures et autres futilités. L'épouse de Bolli , Nivenor, en était le parfait exemple. Asgeir préférait les adoratrices de Dibella. Une bourse, une nuit de plaisir et aucune conséquence fâcheuse. Une attitude qui déplaisait fortement à son associée ainsi qu'aux membres de son clan bien que leurs raisons soient différentes.

C'était ainsi qu'Asgeir vivait. Mais tout changea lorsqu'il dut se rendre à Solitude pour finaliser le contrat les alliant à la Compagnie de l'Empire Oriental. Bordeciel n'était plus assez vaste pour la matriarche Roncenoir et la Compagnie restait le meilleur moyen d'accéder à l'ensemble de Tamriel. C'est ainsi que le fils Chausseneige et la vieille Roncenoir partirent pour la réception officielle à Solitude visant à sceller l'accord entre l'hydromellerie Roncenoir et la Compagnie.

Asgeir appréciait la cité cosmopolite. Toutes les races possibles et inimaginables étaient présentes dans la vaste capitale. De ce côté-là Solitude et Faillaise n'avaient rien à voir. La capitale de la Brêche n'était peuplée presque que de Nordiques. Il y a bien quelques dunmers, argoniens et khajiits près du lac et dans les rues mal famées du canal. Mais ailleurs dans la cité, les non-nordiques faisaient figure d'exception. Ici, tout le monde se côtoyait : humain, elfe ou quelque autre race. Asgeir venait rarement à Solitude mais le dépaysement était à chaque fois aussi rafraîchissant. Solitude devait être le seul endroit en Bordeciel où le racisme ne semblait pas dominer. Asgeir appréciait cette ambiance propice aux affaires.

Maven et lui furent les invités d'honneur. La réception fut fastueuse. La grande salle de réception de la Compagnie devait pouvoir contenir la moitié du château d'Embruine. Les vastes fenêtres et les chandeliers, d'architecture impériale, rendaient la pièce plus lumineuse que jamais. Asgeir avait rarement vu un tel luxe. La salle de réception du palais de Faillaise semblait bien minable en comparaison. Le banquet fut servi avec des centaines de mets plus raffinés les uns que les autres. La Compagnie cherchait à montrer sa puissance et c'était réussi.

Malgré tout ce faste, Asgeir s'ennuyait. Après le banquet, Maven avait quitté sa place près de lui et était déjà partie discuter avec des invités. La salle donnait sur un immense balcon en plein cœur des remparts permettait de voir tout l'estuaire depuis l'arche. En temps normal, il serait allé dans un de ces temples dédiés à Dibella pour son plaisir mais ce soir était une grande réception et il ne voulait pas compromettre un gros contrat commercial par des frasques inutiles. Il s'installa contre une balustrade et laissa son esprit s'évader à la vue de la baie de la Karth en contrebas.

Asgeir songea à la succession Roncenoir. Maven devait avoir honte de sa descendance. Le fils Chausseneige se rappelait encore de sa proposition de mariage avec Ingun pour le rentrer dans le clan Roncenoir. Sa petite fille était séduisante et portait de sérieux atouts mais quelque chose de maléfique se dégageait d'elle. Il n'avait pas accepté l'offre et la vieille Roncenoir continuait régulièrement de lui rappeler qu'il allait atteindre ses 30 ans et qu'il devenait urgent pour ses affaires qu'il se trouve une compagne. Comme elle lui disait : « Dans les affaires l'amour n'existe pas. Ce qui compte c'est de les satisfaire et de leur donner un enfant en s'assurant qu'elles n'aillent pas voir ailleurs. Ingun est tellement absorbé par son espèce d'alchimie qu'elle ne te posera pas de soucis tant que tu la laisses à ses expérimentations. »

Asgeir aurait cédé s'il ne craignait pas qu'Ingun ne l'empoisonne dans son lit alors qu'il ne se méfierait pas. Il ne tenait pas à mourir dans son sommeil.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas une silhouette s'appuyer sur la balustrade à ses côtés. Ce fut lorsque la personne lui adressa la parole avec un fort accent impérial qu'il se tourna pour voir qu'une femme l'avait rejoint.

« Excusez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il est vrai que cette endroit donne une vue magnifique mais c'est aussi un point faible de défense. Le jarl Elisif voudrait renforcer les remparts ici.

-Ce serait dommage. Mais il est vrai qu'en temps de guerre l'ennemi recherche toujours l'endroit le plus vulnérable. Je suis bien obligé d'admettre que c'est le plus évident.

-Si Elisif décide de condamner l'endroit, je l'accepterais. Le bâtiment appartient à la Compagnie mais je ne voudrais pas accabler davantage les citoyens de Solitude. »

Le nordique et l'impériale restèrent là encore un moment à admirer la vue avant qu'Asgeir ne lui adresse de nouveau la parole.

« Vous pouvez être fière de votre cité, dit-il.

- Solitude est une des villes les plus vieilles de Bordeciel. Si les murs de la cité pouvaient parler, ils auraient des milliers d'histoires à raconter.

-C'est évident que ce serait plus intéressant qu'à Faillaise.

-Chaque ville est forgée par son milieu. Je n'ai pas visité tout Bordeciel mais j'ai suffisamment voyagé pour dire que chacune à son caractère. Celle que je préfère est Blancherive. Je trouve qu'elle correspond le plus aux Nordiques. Solitude est pleine de politique et de complots, ça ne correspond pas à votre état d'esprit, expliqua l'inconnue.

-Etes-vous déjà venu à Faillaise ? demanda Asgeir curieux.

-J'y suis passée quelquefois.

-Et qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Le nordique était curieux de connaitre l'avis de cette femme. Il l'avait entraperçue lors de la réception mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire les présentations. Cette femme devait faire partie des notables de la châtellerie pour avoir été invitée. Il l'examina discrètement. Elle n'était pas très grande et sa peau légèrement hâlée révélaient ses origines impériales en plus de l'accent. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge, cet air sérieux et distant trahissait son expérience, ce n'était plus une jeune femme découvrant le monde des adultes. Elle ne le regardait pas, son regard était vers l'horizon alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa réponse. La lumière de Masser et Secunda soulignaient les traits fins de son visage. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés avec soin et soulignaient sa beauté. L'héritier Chausseneige avait croisé bien des femmes mais peu d'entre elles captivaient ainsi son attention. Il pouvait certainement les compter dans les doigts de sa main. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, il ne put détacher son regard de ses lèvres.

« Je vois Faillaise comme une ville au double visage. Au dessus du lac se trouve la ville commerçante qui a su se reconstruire de ses cendres à la hâte sur ses vieilles fondations. Ces fondations de pierre abritent bien des criminels, des voleurs et d'autres personnes encore plus dangereuses. Ces galeries putrides et corrompues font remonter la souillure du crime et de la corruption à la surface. Mais je suppose que vous le savez mieux que moi n'est-ce pas Asgeir ? »

Le fils Chausseneige fut surpris que cette femme le connaisse puis raisonna que le banquet était fait en l'honneur du contrat qui serait signé demain. Maven et lui étaient les invités d'honneur, il était logique que les locaux les reconnaissent en tant que tels.

« Je me suis un peu renseigné sur vous. poursuivit la femme. Il est important de savoir à quoi s'attendre avec de futurs collaborateurs. »

Asgeir était intrigué. Aucun doute que cette femme appartenait à la Compagnie. « Et que savez-vous au juste ? »

« Juste le minimum. Que votre père est un ancien de la Grande Guerre et votre mère une prêtresse de Talos. Votre sœur à disparu, à priori pour rejoindre les rebelles que vous financez.A l'époque vous avez investi aveuglément toute votre fortune pour une affaire encore nébuleuse mais grâce à cela,votre clan fait aujourd'hui partie des plus puissants de la Brêche après celui des Roncenoir bien évidemment. Ah, et j'allais oublier. Votre vie est plutôt volage à Faillaise et votre célibat attire bien des convoitises à ce qu'on dit.

-Oh je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné. Et moi qui ne sais rien de vous. »

L'inconnue lui adressa un sourire mystérieux mais ses yeux sombres brillaient de malice.

« Vous n'êtes pas aussi redoutable que je pensais. Un vrai homme d'affaire sait avec qui il traite, réprimanda-t-elle.

-J'en déduis donc que vous faites partie de la Compagnie. Vous devez être quelqu'un d'important vu que vous avez jugé nécessaire de vous renseigner sur moi. Je peux donc en conclure que vous devez être nulle autre que la nièce de l'empereur, Vittoria Vici. »

Il savait bien sur de qui il s'agissait. Maven lui avait indiqué qui elle était lors du banquet. C'est elle qui était responsable de la Compagnie en Bordeciel. Mais à son déplaisir, le visage auparavant amusé de l'impériale se ferma.

« Evidemment, j'aurais dû me douter que vous connaîtriez mon statut.

-Je ne voulais pas vous offenser Madame Vici.

-Ce n'est pas seulement vous, soupira l'impériale. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore une réception à tenir. »

Alors que Vittoria allait rentrer dans la salle. Asgeir sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi mais il avait l'impression que s'il restait là sans agir, il allait perdre quelqu'un de très important. Sans réfléchir, il lui attrapa le bras.

« Attendez, ne partez pas. »

L'impériale se retourna brusquement. Comprenant qu'il l'avait cette fois offensé par un acte frôlant l'obscénité, il lui lâcha le bras.

« Ecoutez, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Je pensais juste répondre à votre provocation après que vous ayez qualifié ma vie de volage.

-Je n'aurais pas dû en effet, concéda Vittoria. De plus, je suis assez fatiguée en ce moment, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi.

-Nous sommes tous les deux fautifs alors.

-Il faut croire, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire. »

Une idée émergea des tréfonds des pensées du nordique. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait mais il voulait passer une bonne soirée avec cette femme.

« Je vous propose un marché pour me faire pardonner de mon impolitesse. »

Ses yeux pétillèrent de curiosité et un sourire en coin embellissait de nouveau son visage.

« Je vous écoute.

-Je vous sers de compagnie pour la soirée afin de vous éviter tout désagrément ou vexation. Ainsi vous pourrez tout de même profiter de votre soirée et la quitter plus rapidement vu que vous aurez passé un bon moment en présence d'un de vos invités d'honneur. Mais pour nous couvrir nous agirons comme ils l'attendent de nous. Ne donnons pas de mauvaises impressions, plaisanta le nordique.

- Et en contrepartie ?

-La visite de vos locaux et la signature de l'accord doit avoir lieu en votre présence.

-Vraiment ? Cet échange est très clairement en ma faveur.

-C'est pour m'excuser de mon attitude trop peu galante. Cependant, ce contrat doit rester confidentiel. Aucune personne en dehors de nous deux ne doit le connaitre. »

Asgeir tendit sa main. Vittoria fit semblant d'hésiter mais serra sa main en retour, scellant leur petit accord. Sa poigne était ferme, digne de la femme d'affaire qu'elle devait être sans aucun doute. Mais malgré cela, il appréciait la présence de sa petite main dans la sienne.

« Nous avons un accord alors. » dit l'impériale avec un sourire espiègle.

La suite de la réception s'avéra moins ennuyeuse pour Asgeir. Vittoria le présenta à des thanes de Haafingar et lui raconta bien des anecdotes croustillantes sur les invités. Le couple sembla s'amuser et ils furent particulièrement remarqués. Les ragots allaient bon train et certains invités se demandaient déjà s'il n'y avait pas plus qu'un simple accord commercial entre ces deux personnes. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, Asgeir attendait impatiemment que l'aurore se lève à nouveau pour revoir l'impériale.

Et Vittoria respecta sa part de l'accord. Ce fut elle en compagnie de quelques gardes qui les escorta, Maven et lui, parmi l'immense labyrinthe qu'était l'entrepôt de la Compagnie de l'Empire Oriental. Asgeir se surprit à apprécier autant la simple compagnie d'une femme. La seule personne avec laquelle il avait senti un tel lien était sa sœur qui était partie combattre. Dans le milieu des affaires il savait que les amis étaient inexistants mais il espérait cependant que Vittoria accepterait son amitié. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait choisir entre elle et les affaires de l'hydromellerie.

Lorsqu'il quitta Solitude en compagnie de Maven dans la soirée, il pensa à Vittoria. Il avait discrètement déposé une note dans sune poche de son manteau lors de leur visite de l'entrepôt. Il espérait qu'elle accepterait de correspondre avec lui. C'est un sourire rêveur aux lèvres qu'il retourna dans sa cité natale.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour ma vision des choses. Les POV vont s'alterner entre Asgeir et Vittoria à chaque chapitre pour essayer de voir l'évolution des sentiments de chaque protagoniste et leurs combats individuels. <strong>


End file.
